


Finding Heart

by KitsuneDango



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Slice of Life, Teen Romance, Who Knows?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:25:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneDango/pseuds/KitsuneDango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drystan hasn't dated since he broke up with his first boyfriend during his senior year in high school, now in his second year of college, cherry, his best friend has gotten fed up.she tries to encourage him to go look for someone, but Drystan is being so picky since the breakup and it doesn't help that Drystan is a true believer of pure love and finding that one person to be with together forever.<br/>There may be some mystery surrounding Drystan but what can it be?, and is it the reason why love is so hard to come by?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding Heart

Chapter : 1 - Drystan -

Dark brown hair, the color of coffee beans, blew into deep chocolate brown eyes tickling a freckled dusted nose. light caramel skin splattered randomly with freckles glowed in the sunny weather. A slim body swayed slightly as he walked along the park road, long boot cut jeans dragged across the floor halfway covering his black chucks. his red shirt was cover by a deep blue jacket of his favorite band in large yellow letters.you could make out the letters P.A.T.D if you squint a bit. A smile lit on his face as he took in his surrounding. Butterflies and squirrels were scurrying by, doing what they always do. what a wonderful way to spend the weekend Drystan thought. Sketchbook in hand he found a spot and plopped down, getting ready to sketch the nature around him.

“Drystan!”

brown eyes looked up to see a female figure standing in the way of his landscape.

“hi Cherry” Drystan sighed.

The black eyed Vietnamese girl huffed in mock hurt. Her waist long black hair was being forced into the wind against her will as she tried to pull it back.

“well aren't you happy to see me?” cheery asked blinking in a mocking way.

“not really” Drystan responded in his mind, but thought it might cause an argument, so he simply smiled at his best friend.

“of course Cherry, even though it’s only been a day and we live with each other.” Drystan couldn't help but be a little sarcastic.

“ha ha aren't you funny.” Cherry mocked laughed.

“no but seriously i’m so glad i’m back, I hate visiting my parents, we always end up arguing, though it was worth it to see johnny again,the little twerp.”

“how is johnny by the way, last time I saw him, he was this tall.” Drystan put his hand an inch above his own head.

“i know.” Cherry said.  
“he's like almost as tall as my dad now and he is like 6'1.”

“wow, isn't he like 15?” Drystan asked in disbelief

“yeah, I miss my little brother.”

Drystan laughed and agreed that the little johnny was much better than the knew one. Cherry plopped down next to Drystan and watched her start to sketch the land.

“so did you find anyone?” she questioned slyly.

Drystan groaned in annoyance. Cherry had been trying to get Drystan to hook up with anyone ever since his first boyfriend and first brake up. Drystan just never found anyone. he wanted a relationship that would last, not some fling, that would last like a week. Drystan wanted a soul mate, someone who would protect him, or to hold him when he was scared and alone, someone to make him feel good about himself, just someone to love and be loved in return.

“no Cherry I didn't find anyone and i'm fine with it, ill wait as long as I have too.” a determined looked came upon his face.

“but I don't like seeing you like this, all alone, I see the look you get when you see a couple together holding hands, you look like that little fox from that movie you like, y'know the one when he gets left behind by that old lady.”

Drystan smiled at the comparison that Cherry made between him and a fictional fox. he then grabbed her hand with one of his own.

“Cherry i’m fine, I swear, yeah, i’m a little lonely, but i’m also very patient. I can wait, so don’t worry.”

Cherry sighed but smiled at the brown eyed boy.

“alright, but that doesn’t mean i’m giving up.” Drystan giggled as he 

stood up along with Cherry and they walked back to their shared apartment.

Both of the them climbed the stairs up to their apt, it was on the second floor second door to the right. Inside was a lovely baby blue painted wall with a dark Cherry wood floor. The same wood was in the the kitchen, cabinets and such, it was a two bedroom two bath with each bathroom connected to each room but another door led to the hallway for guest. Cherry’s room was very eccentric. There were many posters and cutouts of things she liked TV shows,movies, and bands. She was really creative like that. Her bed was pushed to the wall by one of the windows, a TV in the opposite corner, and her desk with computer was right by the door, it was a lovely room.  
Drystan's room was very whimsical, different paintings on each wall, posters mainly on one wall, you could tell he liked animation from all the cartoons sketches in his room. he had drawing figurines on a bookshelf that was full of all kinds of books, popular literature to graphic novels. A artist desk was in the corner facing the door. A Japanese table called a kotatsu was on the ground in the middle of the room. Drystan often got cold really easily so anything with a heater attached was a must.

Laughter filled the empty apartment as Cherry and Drystan stumbled in. Cherry was telling Drystan what happened while she was visiting her family.

“and then, and then he sat on it!” Cherry was bent over laughing  
“no way” Drystan giggled 

“yeah, oh it’s so great to be home.”

Drystan smiled at the now happy Cherry. “welcome home cher bear, now let’s go do something fun!”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i keep changing this story around with all my edits, i kind of have no idea what i'm doing. sorry for all the mistakes, grammar and spelling wise also, i'm working on that. will try to write more soon.


End file.
